À portée de la main
by PeTaTe
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry à vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres et à terminer sa scolarité. Il reçoit une lettre inattendu. Futur Slash HPSS
1. Une lettre inattendu

A porté de Main

Chapitre 1

Une lettre inattendu

Un soupir se fit entendre dans les froids et sombres cachots de l'école de magie et sorcellerie, Poudlard. Le vaste était si tranquille durant les vacances d'été. Maintenant que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres était de l'histoire ancienne grâce au célèbre Harry Potter, un certain professeur de potion s'ennuyait profondément dans ses appartements. Sans les réunions de mangemort, les cours et les réunions de l'ordre du phénix, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. C'étais vraiment d'un ennuie mortel...Mais le somble pour Séverus Snape étais qu'un certain élève de griffondor, au cheveux noir en bataille et au yeux vert de jade, avait terminé sa scolarité.  
-Harry...souffla Séverus.

Il ne devait pas penser à son ancien élève au teint halé au lèvre ronde et pleine et au fesse rebondit...Non! L'école allait recommencer dans 3 semaines. Il devait préparé ses plan de cours et un fois l'école recommencé il n'aurait pas a penser à lui... Un deuxième soupir se fit entendre...

Un hibou grand-duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre pour atterir dans la chambre d'un jeune homme de 18 ans. Harry alla à sa rencontre. Qui pouvait lui écrire? Le hibou tendit la patte. Harry prit le parchemin et aussitot fait, le hibou partit. Sur la lettre était inscrit en vert:

_Pour Harry Potter_

_De Albus Dumbledore_

Harry était assez surpris. Il vit le sceau de poudlard su le coté opposé en entreprit de l'ouvrir.

_Cher Harry_,

_Comme tu as surement dû le remarquer durant tes années à poudlard, j'ai toujours de la misère à trouver un professeur de DCFM. Du coup, j'ai pensé à toi. Que dirait tu de devenir le nouveau professeur de DCFM? J'espère, Harry, que la réponse sera positive et si elle l'est je te renverai un hibou pour te dire quand auront lieu les réunion d'avant-rentrée. J'espère avoir la réponse dans les délais les plus courts vu que la rentrée approche à grands pas. À bientôt._

_Albus_

Harry relut la lettre à plusieurs reprise. Il étais tellement surpris malgré le fait qu'il ai déja envisagé donner son nom pour le poste. C'est vrai que Harry aimerait bien retourner à Poudlard. Poudlard avait été sa vrai seul maison. Non, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il refuserait! Il alla à son bureau et prit un parchemin et une plume et y inscrivit:

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Après une certaine réflexion d'environ 5 minutes, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas refuser! J'espère être à la hauteur du travaille que vous m'offrez. J'aurais un service à vous demander. J'aimerais bien avoir mes appartement dans les cachot ainsi se sera tranquille et je travaillerai beaucoup mieux. À bientôt._

_Harry_

Oui, cette lettre était juste parfaite.

-Hedwige. Tu vas aller porter ceci au Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il.

Elle lui mordilla le doigt affectueusement et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry la regarda disparaitre dans le ciel d'un bleu intense.«Je vais retourner à Poudlard»pensa t'il et sur ses mot il s'endormit la tête sur son bureau. Le lendemain matin au premier rayon de soleil, il se réveilla. Il n'était que 5h30 du matin.«Tant qu'a être réveillé je vais m'y mettre de suite.»se dit-il. Il devait faire ses plan de cours se qui n'étais pas de tout repos et il voulais envoyer une lettre à Ron et Hermione pour sa nomination en tant que prof de DCFM. La matinée passa assez rapidement et Harry avait fait une bonne partit de son plan de cours. Il se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise et soupira. Oui, décidément ce n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. Le brun passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se remit au travaille. Il voulait vraiment être prêt pour la rentré! Il prit la plume et continua le plan de cours.

Albus Dumbledore étais assit devant le feu en attendant patiemment, ça faisait maintenant 4 jours qu'il avait envoyé la lettre à Harry. Au milieu de ses réflexion, il entendit un bruit venant de la fenêtre.

_toc toc toc_

Albus se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre a Hedwige de faire son entré. Il prit la lettre et la lut. Visiblement heureux de la réponse de Harry, il alla à son bureau et écrit une court message:

_Harry,_

_Je suis heureux que tu ai accepté. Vient le 25 aout pour la réunion d'avant-rentré._

_Je vais préparé tes appartement dans les cachots comme tu me le demande. À très bientôt._

_Albus_

Il se leva et donna la lettre a Hedwige. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu.«Un chose de faite. Maintenant le plus dur...»pensa t'il aussitôt. Albus prit son propre hibou et écrit sur un morceau de parchemin:

_Séverus, _

_Veuillez, s'il vous plait, venir dans mon bureau immédiatement. J'aimerais vous parler._

Il envoya le hibou grand-duc par la fenêtre et il s'asseoit. À peine dix minutes s'est écoulé et on frappa a sa porte.

-Entrez.

Le professeur Snape entra silencieusement et se planta devant Dumbledore.

-Que me voulez vous? demanda Snape de son habituelle ton froid.

-Asseyez-vous et prenez du thé, dit-il avec un sourire.

Snape s'asseya aussitôt et fixait Albus avec un regard interrogatif.

-Séverus, je voulais vous informer que j'ai trouvé un nouveau professeur de DCFM, expliqua de viel homme.

-Vous m'avez faites venir pour cela?demanda Snape, Juste pour ça?

-Hum...a vrai dire, non. Je voulais vous informer que vous serai voisin étant donné qu'il préfèrerais avoir des appartement tranquille, dit Dumbledore.

Snape ne semblait pas ravit à l'idée d'avoir un voisin et ça Dumbledore s'y attendait. Mais il n'avait pas encore tout dit et il savait qu'il allait _vraiment_ pas aimé ça.

-C'est tout ?demanda t'il de ton glacial.

-Hum...non.

-Quoi encore.

-Et bien...le dit professeur, et bien il s'agit de Harry Potter, finit-il par dire.

L'estomac de Snape fit un saut périlleux mais il garda la même expression impassible. Dumbledore le regarda pendant un instant et il dit:

-Je sais que vous ne l'apprécié pas beaucoup mais vous devrez le toléré. Bon maintenant vouvriez vous un petit bonbon au citron?

-Je...euh...non ça va aller, dit-il, je euh...vais aller dans mes appartements maintenant. Si vous avez finit...bien sur.

-Non, c'est bien vous pouvez y aller, dit Dumbledore.

Snape se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Tuer Dumbledore, Tuer Dumbledore, Tuer Dumbledore

«Comment je vais faire pour l'oublier s'il est toujours là?» se demanda-t-il. Il continua de marcher jusqu'a ses appartements et continuait de pensé a la conversation de tout à l'heure.

Tuer Dumbledore, Tuer Dumbledore, Tuer Dumbledore

À suivre

Ça vous a plu? je c c un peu court mais bon je vais essayé de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Mais je veux des reviews!!!


	2. Retour à l'école

Réponse au reviews:

Dark Amethyste: Merci pour la reviews! C'est ma première vrai fics et c'est gentil de m'encouragé. Je sais que le 1er chapitre était un peu court mais le 2ème va être un peu plus long. Merci du conseille sur les reviews anonymes. À propos du Béta, je crois que je vais attendre un peu. Si les lecteurs n'aime VRAIMENT pas que je fasse des fautes je ferai appelle à toi. Promis. Continue d'écrire des reviews :D.

Alexandra Rogue: La voila la suite!!!

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami: Merci pour la reviews. Suivant ta demande, la voila la suite! Je sais que je fais des fautes lol je vais essayé de faire attention. en passant, j't'en veux pas :P.

Khalan: la voici la voila!

Clodylia: Merci de m'encourager j'en ai de besoin! lol

Laurise Potter Ylönen: niark niark niark!!! loll tient l;a v'la la suite! Sèche tes larme, je t'exauce lol byebye.

Merci pour toute ses jolies reviews! Maintenant, place au chapitre 2!!!

A porté de Main

Chapitre 2

Retour à l'école

Ce fut un Séverus Snape extrêmement confus qui entra dans ses appartement. Cela fait maintenant un mois et demi, environ, qu'il se fait à l'idée de ne plus revoir Potter et la il va débarquer ici comme professeur de DCFM. «Décidément, je suis maudit»se dit-il. Comment l'oublier, alors qu'il sera tout près de lui au repas. Dumbledore fait-il exprès?«Il va ma mort. Oui définitivement je ne sortirai pas vivant de cette année scolaire» se dit-il. Il soupira.

«OH NON! Il sera juste a coté!!!».

Séverus commençait à hyperventiler. Il prit un sac et commença à souffler dedans et finit par ce calmer.

-Potter..gémit-il, Harry...

Des yeux d'un vert de jade étincelant des lèvres rougeset pleine n'appelant que les baisers...Séverus commençait à se sentir étroit dans ses pantalons...Des fesses charnue que seul les joueurs de Quidditch peuvent avoir, un torse musclé...«C'est trop serré!» Il enleva sa robes et déboutonna ses pantalons.

Harry se réveilla en s'étirant dans son lit. «C'est aujourd'hui la réunion d'avant-rentré et je vais pouvoir amené toute mes chose et enménagé dans mes appartement» pensa t'il.

On étais déja le 25 et la rentrée étais dans 5 jours. Harry avait déja fait ses plans de cours depuis une semaine et se sentait d'attaque pour cette année scolaire. Il sauta en dehors du lit et entreprit de faire ses valises. Il n'était que 8h et la réunion était à 13h. Il avait tout son temps!

Quelque heures passèrent et Harry étais fin près. Il lui restait encore 30 minutes.

POP

Harry aterrit dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Il prit le chemin pour se rendre à Poudlard et après 5 minute il étais rendu devant les portes en chêne.

-Harry!! fit une voix derriere lui.

-Hein...? Ron! Mais qu'est-ce ça Harry

-J'habite à Pré-au-Lard! Alors, j'ai décidé de venir te voir, dit Ron.

-Cool, mais désolé la réunion commence dans 15 minute alors je dois y aller! Aurevoir!

-Aurevoir et viens me voir durant les temps libres!

-Ouais toi aussi! dit-il en entrant dans le chateau.

Harry parcouru le vaste Hall d'entée en regardant partout sauf devant lui. En fait, il ne regardait pas du tout ou il allait et percutta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Aw..d-désolé...bafouilla Harry.

Ce dernier regarda la personne qu'il avait percuté pour se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait.

-P-Professeur Snape...euh désolé, pardon, balbutia Harry en tendant la main vers un Snape stupéfait.

«Il m'a complètement tombé dessus!!!»se dit Snape, les yeux ronds. Après quelque seconde, il prit la main de Harry et se redressa.

-Regardez où vous allez, Potter, dit-il de sa voix glacé.

-Oui, professeur Snape.Hum...Je...je vais y aller, dit Harry.

Il restait encore 5 minutes avant le début de la réunion. Harry était extrèmement tendu. Il s'asseya à coté du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Bibine.

-Ah, bonjour Harry, dit Bibine, je trouve ça formidable que tu sois le professeur de DCFM.

-Moi aussi, répondit Harry.

La porte de la salle de la salles des enseignants s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore et Snape. La réunion allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Dumbledore s'installa sur son grand fauteuil en chintz et Snape à sa droite.

-Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur Dumbledore, merci d'être venue pour la réunion. Pour commencer je voudrai vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il s'agit de Harry Potter.

Les enseignants applaudirent en disant des «Bravo!» ou des «Félicitation Potter!». Harry regarda les enseignant et remarqua que Snape le regardait étrangement mais il n'y prèta pas attention. Il détourna la tête et Dumbledore continua:

-Je crois que vous le connaissez tous très bien et que vous vous entendrez bien. Harry tes quartiers sont pret et tu pourra y aménagé tes chose aussitôt la réunion terminé. Bon alors maintenant je voudrai vous parler....

-Aurevoir tout le monde je vais aller dans mes appartements, dit Harry au professeur encore présents dans la salle.

Harry sortit et se mit en direction des cachots. «Décidément je vais me plaire ici» se dit Harry. Il continua de marcher et se rendit compte de quelque chose. «Je vais être le voisin de Snape! Argh! je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt...Il sera tout près...il pourrais me tuer...Nan je crois pas, mais on sait jamais.»pensa t'il aussitôt. Après quelque minutes perdu dans ses pensés, il se trouva devant la porte de ses appartements.

-Oui, c'est surement ici, dit-il.

-Oui, c'est bien là malheureusement, dit une voix derrière Harry.

Harry se tourna et aperçu Snape s'appretant à entrer dans ses appartements.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, professeur, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique, heureux de vous voir également.

Snape lança un regard glacial et continua son chemin. «Cette bouche...ARRÊTE DE PENSER...je me sens serré la...»

Harry s'appreta à entré à son ton dans ses quartier quand il entendit un gémissement. n'y pretant guère attention il entra dans ses quartier.

Du premier coup d'oeil il adora ses appartements. Il y avait le salon en entrant .La lumière ni trop forte ni trop faible, le salon était très accueillant. Avec le feu qui brulait dans la cheminé pres du fauteuil en chintz, il y reignait une douce atmosphère de chaleur. Harry défit aussitôt sa valise pour pouvoir mettre toute ses choses.

Deux heures, c'est ce qu'il lui prit pour tout mettre en ordre et pour admiré toute l'empleur de ses quartiers. Harry s'asseya à son bureau pour commencer a lire un livre.

_toc toc toc_

-Entrez, dit Harry.

-Bonjour, Harry Potter, dit une voix sur le seuil de la porte.

-Dobby! s'exclama Harry. Allez, entre.

L'elfe de maison s'exécuta et vint à coté de Harry.

-Dobby est venu porter le repas de Harry Potter, monsieur. Dobby voulait vous voir en personne, monsieur.

-Euh...merci, dit Harry, je...je suis content de te voir...

-Oh, moi aussi, Harry Potter, moi aussi. Maintenant, je vais vous donner votre repas.

Dobby claqua des doigts et un plateau d'argent vint se poser sur le bureau de Harry.

-Aurevoir, Harry Potter, dit Dobby avant de disparaitre.

-J'ai Faim!

À suivre

Ça vous a plu??? j'espère! C'étais un chapitre plus long que le précédant. Bon

reviews! reviews! reviews!


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

A porté de Main

Chapitre 3

Calme avant la tempête

Séverus se reveilla vers les alentours de sept heure. C'étais la dernière journée de congé, les morveux allaient arriver se soir. Il allait enfin pouvoir penser à autre chose que son nouveau voisin..._Potter._ Mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'as t'il donc installé ici? C'est une vrai malédiction. «resipe...calme toi!Pense à autre chose»se dit-il

-Harry...gémit-il.

Juste la vision de son corps parfait, de sa silhouette à faire damné un saint, Séverus sentit son sexe se durcir. Heureusement, il était seulement en boxer. «Vite! Une douche froide, il faut que je me change les ideés!».

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, il était déja dans la douche.

Harry se réveilla en s'étirant comme un chat dans son immense lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et se perda dans ses pensés. «Il reste une journée avant l'arrivé des élèves. Aujourd'hui, je vais me la couler douce. Quand les cours vont commencer ça ne sera pas de tout repos alors aussi bien en profiter!»

Il regarda son cadran qui indiquait dix heures trente sept. Il avait dormit beaucoup plus qu'a l'habitude...À l'heure qu'il est Snape doit surement être réveillé. Harry avait l'intention de demandé au professeur de potion de lui préparé la potion contre le sort de débilité. Il voulait apprendre à ses élèves, comment utilier le sort de débilité, qui, aussi niaiseux soit-il, était assez utile.

Harry sortit de ses quartiers, après s'être habillé bien sur ;), et se dirhea vers les quartiers de Snape.

_Toc toc toc_

-Entrez, fit la voix glacial et dur du professeur de potion.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra.

-Hum...professeur, j'aurais un service à vous demander. Pourriez-vous me faire la potion contre les effets du sort de débilité? S'il vous plait.

Séverus fixa Harry pendant quelque instant puis répondit simplement:

Bien sur, Potter, je _pourrais _mais pourquoi je _voudrais_?

-Hum...pour aiser un ami? répondit Harry d'une voix timide.

«Ami? Ami? Il me considère son ami? Il a prit quelque chose de vraiment fort!»

-D'accord, d'accord je veux bien. Maintenant, partez, Potter, termina-t-il.

Harry sortit, perplexe. Il était assez surpris que Snape ai accepté si facilement. Il était sur qu'il allait devoir s'acharner pour le convaincre, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Arrivé à ses appartements, Harry enleva sa robe et son t-shirt [:D ze veux voir]. Il avait prit l'habitude de faire des exercises le matin en se levant. Ce qui n'était pas à son désavantage. Au contraire, Harry était, désormais, très musclé et il en attirait plus d'un. (J'ai bien dit "attirait plus d'un").Harry commença ses pompes. Rendu seulement à 47, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Harry se leva et se retourna pour vois un Snape totalement bouche-bée. Ce dernier avait complètement oublié son self-control et regardait Harry avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

«Par Merlin! Que fait-il à moitié nu dans son salon? ...Il à corps de rêve!! ARRÊTE DE LE DÉVISAGE!! PARLE ESPÈCES DE...»

-Hum...Potter, je...je voulais vous dire...que la potion sera prète se...se soir, balbutia t'il

-Parafait, dit Harry.

-Euh...Aurevoir, dit-il avant de partir aussi vite qu'il avait rentré.

-Bizarre se type...dit Harry, pourquoi il me regardait comme ça? Vraiemnt bizarre se type...

Harry continua ses pompes. Un fois terminé il partit prendre sa douche.

Harry ne pouvait pas resté planté la à ne rien faire. Il devait bougé! Il sortit et se rendit dans le Hall d'entrée. C'était une bel après-midi ensoleillé. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre que de prendre son _éclair de feu _et d'aller voler un peu?

Il efourcha son balais et s'envola. Harry adorait la sensation de voler. C'était comme être totalement libre! Le vent lui fouettait le visage et ça il adorait! Harry fit quelque tour de terrain à puissance maximale. Ça allait vraiment lui manquer de ne plus joué au Quidditch dans l'équipe de griffondor. Bien sur, il pourrait toujours voir les partits dans les tribunes, mais ce ne serait jamais pareil.

Le soleil descendait tranquillement dans le ciel et le poudlard express devait se rapprocher de Poudlard. Hrry descendit de son balais et entra dans le chateau. Il restait encore 1 heure, au moin, avant l'arrivée des élèves.

Harry entra dans la grande salle, pratiquement vide. Il y avait quelque professeur déja installé ;a leur place. L'arrivé des élèves était dans environ 15 minutes et Harry était assez( ÉNORMÉMENT) nerveux.

-Harry, venez vous asseoir, dit le professeur Flitcwick de sa voix couinante.

La table des enseignants se rempli au fur et à mesure et le dernier enseignant arriva.

-Séverus, venez vite, les élèves vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, dit Dumbledore.

Snape regarda la table et la seule place encore libre était à coté de... Potter. Il faillit s'étrangler à la vue de celui-ci. Harry parlait avec animation au professeur Flitwick mais il s'interrompti en voyant Snape s'assoeir à cot. de lui. «À la vache, c'est bien ma chance!» se dit Harry. N'y pretant pas attention, Harry continua sa converstation.

Bonjour et bienvenue à une nouvelle année à Poudlard! dit Dumbledore, Je sais pertinement que vos estomac cris famine mais avant d'engloutir votre repas, je veux vous présenter deux nouveaux professeur. Premièrement, nous avons engager un second professeur de potion. Le professeur Snape, étant donné son horaire chargé, à demandé un second professeur pour les potions. Il enseigneras au 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année. Il s'agit du professeur Malefoy!

Draco se leva de sa chaise sous les applaudissements. Harry lui sourit. Draco Malefoy étati devenu un grand ami du survivant au cours des années ou il était en guerre. Draco avait été d'une grande utilité. Arrêtant les réfelxion de Harry, Dumbledore continua:

-Deuxièmement, j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il s'agit de... Harry Potter!!!

Harry se leva de sa chaise en souriant au élèves. Séveru, de son coté, faisait un effort surhumain. Harry se tenait à coté de lui, les fesses bien en évidence. «Ah putin, Regarde pas!!! Faites qu'il s'asseoit, Faites qu'il s'asseoit! J'vais mourir...»

-Assez de bavardage et passons au plus important, le repas!!!! Bonne appétit! s'exclama Dumbledore.

-Je crois que je vais bien m'en sortir cette année, dit en Harry en souriant.

-Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit! conclu Dumbledore.

-Les élèves sortirent de la grande salle en trombe et les enseignants se préparait à partir.

-Aurevoir tout le monde, dit Harry à l'intention des autres professeurs.

-Aurevoir!!!

Harry marchait derrière le maitre de potion en direction des cachots.«Mais...il me fuit?» se dit-il.

Snape commençiat à prendre de l'avance et Harry se souvint.

-Professeur!!!

«Ah non! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Vite, il faut que je me débarasse de se beau cul...euh..de se petit con!»Snape se revira «Putin qu'il est canon!»

-Qui a t'il, Potter?

-Avez vous terminé la potion, professeur? demanda Harry en le rattrapant.

«merde, merde, merde»

-Euh...oui, Potter...Vous n'avez qu'a venir...dans mes appartements.

-D'accord, aquiesca Harry.

«merde, merde, merde»

À suivre!! niark niark niark

bon je veux vous dire que je ne répondré plus au reviews donc si c important envoyé un mail a 

Prochain chapitre: Vous verrez que Harry restera pas de marbre devant sont beau, sexy, sensuelle( oups je m'emporte la) maitre de potion!

Oh c vrai...faillit oublié! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!


	4. C'est juste le premier jour, en plus

À porté de Main

Chapitre 4

C'est juste le premier jour, en plus

La porte s'ouvrit et Snape et Harry entrèrent. Sbape disparut dans une salle à gauche du salon. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé et patienta. Snape réapparu quelque minute plus tard avec une bouteille remplit de potion. Harry se leva et vint près de lui.

-Merci, professeur, dit Harry, c'était vraiment gentil de votre part d'avoir accepté!

«AAAAAAAH!!! Il est juste la!!! À porté de la main! DEVANT MOI!!! DANS MES APPARTEMENT!! AAAAAAAAAH!!!»

-B-bien, vous... vous pouvez partir, bafouilla Snape.

-Aurevoir, professeur.

Aussitôt que Harry fut sortit, Séverus s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Il avait affreusement chaud et se sentait effroyablement serré dans ses pantalons. Il ota sa robe et son t-shirt et déboutonna son jeans pour liberer son sexe dure et tendu à l'extreme. Du pouce il caressa son gland et entreprit de faire des mouvements de va et vient.

-Ah merde, j'ai oublier de lui demander le dosage réglementé! se-dit Harry.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna devant la porte des appartements de Snape.

_Toc toc toc_

Aucune réponse. Impossible, il était la y a deux minutes!

_Toc toc toc_

Silence, toujours aucune réponse.

Harry tourna la poigné de porte et l'ouvrit. Passa la tête par l'ouverture.

-Profes... commença Harry.

Ce qu'il vit le figea totalement. Snape était assis dans le fauteuil, torse nu, les yeux clos et se donnant du plaisir.

«Ah putain, Ah putain, Ah putain» pensa aussitôt Harry.

-Harry...gémit Snape, avant de se répendre sur sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux et apperçut Harry, le visage rouge jusqu'au oreille.

-AAAAAAAAAH!!

-AAAAAAAAAH!!

Harry partit aussitôt.

Harry était déja rendu dans ses appartements, accoté au mur, essayant péniblement de reprendre son souffle. «Je veins de voir Snape se masturber... en pensant à moi!» s'indigan Harry. C'était tout simplement horrifiant mais tout de même... affreusement exitant!

«Wouaho! Qu'il étatit sensuelle... WO!! C'est Snape!!» se dit Harry en se donnant un baffe mentale.

°Mais tu dois t'avouer qu'il était... sensuelle... et que tu n'es pas resté de marbre° dit une petit voix °La bosse sous ton jean en dis long...°°

-Haaaaaa!!

Le lendemain matin à 6heure, Harry étatit déja levé et sortait de la douche. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche bien chaude pour se remettre les idées en place. Il en était à sa cinquième. Harry était vraiment embrouillé. Durant la nui, Harry avait revu l'intégrale de la scène d'hier, en rêve. Il s'était reveillé aussi brusquement que si quelqu'un lui aurait crié dans les oreilles, tout en sueur et légerement exité... «Aaah, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?»

Juste à coté, Séverus ne dormait pas non plus. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Dans à peine deux heures, le premier cours commençera et il avait l'air d'avoir passé la nuit sur la corde à linge... Il croyait vraiment avoir tout gacher avec Harru. Il s'était morfondu toute la nuit (drôle de tableau..). Il ne serait jamais capable de le croiser dans les corridors.

-Aaaa...soupira t'il.

Une heure. Seulement une heure avant les cours. Harry était assis à coté de Draco, dans la grande salles.

-Harry, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien, lui dit-il.

«Non c'est rien vraiment rieeeeeeeen...OSKOUR!»

-Arf, mal dormis c'est tout, expliqua Harry.

Draco le regarda quelque instant et se sembla se contenter de cette explication et il finit par dire:

-T'es pas le seul, regarda Snape, on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormit depuis un mois. Il n'aimerais pas m'entendre dire ça mais, il ressemble à Lupin apres une nuit de pleine lune.

Harry lança un regard furtifs vers Snape et croisa deux yeux noir pendant un instant.

-Non, mais vraiment, Harry qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Draco.

-Gn...bah euh...vient dîner avec moi se soir, dans mes appartements, dit Harry, je vais tout t'expliquer.

-D'accord.

La moitié de la journée de fait, Séverus déjenait silencieusement avec son filleuil, dans ses appartements.

-T'es sur que ça va, sev? demanda Draco.

-Oui, j'te dis, fit Séverus d'un ton irrité, c'est à cause de... de la rentré scolaire, ç a m'arrive à tout les ans...

Draco leva un sourcil en le fixant quelque instant et finit par dire:

-Tu n'es pas le seul. Harry aussi semble... perturbé...

Snape faillis'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Draco le fixait, l'air incrédule.

-T'es vraiment sur que tout va _vraiment bien_? redemanda Draco.

«Putin, il est lourd...»

-Je vais _très bien_, siffla Snape.

-Enfin bon, aurevoir Sev. Je vais aller donner mon cours au Serdaigle/Poufsouffle de 2ème année. Profite de ton heure de pause pour te reposer. Aurevoir.

Draco fit un pas en avant et se retourna pour dire:

-Je ne dinerai pas dans la grande salle se soir. Harry veut me parler... Enfin bon, Bye.

Puis il partit.

_Toc toc toc_

Entre Draco, dit Harry.

Draco entra et vint s'installer à coté des Harry. Celui-ci avait déja le repas devant lui et se servit.

-Hey, Harry, t'as passé uen bonne journée? demanda Draco.

«Très bien merci, j'ai juste eu 13 érection aujourd'hui en pensant a la soiré d'hier...»

-Ouais...

-bon, t'arrête? Que'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Draco, d'une voix froide.

«Raaah...c'est vraiment bizarre-euh!!! S,exclama Harry.

-Gn? dmanda Draco( gros vocabulaire), qu'est-ce qui est bizarre.

Harry rougit violement et Draco sourit:

-Comme il s'appelle?

-Raaah...c'est compliqué...j'ai-c'est juste que...

-Tu va le dire Oui ou Merde?

-J'AI VU TON PARRAIN SE MASTURBER EN DISANT MON NOM ET DEPUIS JE NE PENSE QU'A ÇA!!!

Le blond le regarda, les yeux ronds, pendant quelques minutes et finit par dire timidement:

-hum...ne penser qu'a ça dans le sens de...?

-Penser qu'a ça dans le sens de devoir resté assit derrière sont bureau 4 cours d'affiler pour ne pas montrer une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui est au garde-à-vous, dit Harry, toute d'une traite.

-HA HA! s'exclama Draco en se levant debout brusquement, Décoslé Harry mais je dois parti! Aurevoir!

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il était déja partit. Harry regarda la porte fermé et dit:

-Bizarre ce mec...

-Sev, cette fois si, tu ne t'en tirera pas! s'exclama Draco en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Ce dernier le fiza et finit pas dire:

-Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang?

-Du fait que, toi, Séverus Snape, Maitre des potions connu pour sa froideur et son parfait self-controls, est amoureux de Harry Potter!

À suivre

Vous avez aimez? J'espère. À plus!

Prochain chapitre: ....

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	5. Au secour!

À porté de Main

Chapitre 5

OSKOUR!!

_-Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang?!?_

_-Du fait que, toi, Séverus Snape, Maitre des potions connus pour sa froideur et son parfait self-control, est amoureux de Harry Potter!!_

Séverus devint livide, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'ai habituellement, et à la plus grande surprise de Draco, il s'évanouit.

-Ah putin! Sev! SEV! s'exclama Draco en lui tapotant le visage.

Un sourire diabolique apparu sur le visage du jeune blond. Il prit Snape et le déposa sur le canapé.

-Arf... c'est moche, mais je n'arrive pas à le réanimer, dit il avec un sourire, je croit que je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la cheminé. Il prit de la poudre dans un petit pot et la jeta dans les flammes.

-Harry, hum... j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il à la tête de Harry qui était dans le feu.

-...D'accord... dit Harry, les sourcils légèrements froncés.

Ce dernier apparu quelque seconde plus tard, devant Draco.

-Que... qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique dans le salon de... Snape, demanda Harry.

-Erf, Snape s'est, comme qui dirait, évanouit et _malheureusement_ je n'arrive _pas_ à le réveillé, dit Draco avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, mais moi je dois absolument y aller, désolé. Tu peux t'en occuper? Aurevoir.

-Mais, Harry avait à peine dit un mot, que Draco était déja partit, A la vache!

«Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi?? J'le laisse là? Nan. Pas le choix... ARGH! DRACO TU ME LE PAIERA!»

Harry s'approcha sur canapé, où Snape était étendu, les yeux clos, le souffle chaud et la bouche légèrement entrouverte...

«OSKOOOOUUUUR!!!»

Le brun se mit à genoux à oé du canapé et commença à tapoter le visage du maitre de potion. «Draco je te déteste!»

-Professeur Snape? Professeur Snape!, di Harry.

Le contact avec sa peau était... très agréable. Le tapotement se changea rapidement en caresse et Harry ne réussissait pas à dégager sa main de la joue du professeur. Il fixa les lèvres de Snape, légèrement entrouverte, qui appellait au baiser. Il ne put s'empecher de les effleurer avec ses doigt et de lècher ses propres lèvres.

Fais pas ça! Non! T'as pas le droit, il est inconscient!

°Raison de plus pour en profiter!°

Harry se pencha, approchant dangereusement ses lèvre de ceux de son ancien professeur de potion. Avec un dernier élan de courage, il s'empara des lèvres de Snape. Les lèvres entrouverte de ce dernier, lui facilitait la tache, et Harry pouvait facilement laisser sa langue aller à la rendontre de l'autre.

Harry trouvait ça... bizarre d'embrasser quelqu'un d'inconscient. Il tressaillit. Snape s'était redressé et répondait passion.ment au baiser de Harry. Finalement, Harry interrompit le baiser et s'éloigna de Snape.

-Je...euh...je-vous étiez...Draco m'a...je...balbutia le brun.

-Potter, dit Snape en se levat et s'approcha de Harry, taisez-vous.

Harry était maintenant entre Snape et le mur de pierre.

-Professeur, je...

Mais Snape s'était déja emparer des lèvres du Survivant. Harry répondit au baiser, presque malgré lui. Mettant ses main sur la nuque de son ancien professeur, Snape, lui, mettait ses mains sur les fesses de Harry. Ce dernier commençait à y prendre gout mais il revint sur terre quand il sentit la main de Snape sous son T-Shirt. Harry rompit le baiser et se tassa sur le coté, sous le regard d'incrédulité de Snape.

-Dé-désolé, professeur... je... aurevoir.

-Harry! dit snape en lui attrapant le poignet.

-désolé... dit simplement Harry en dégagent son bras de l'emprise du professeur.

Puis Harry sortir du salon au pas de course.

Plus loin - Très loin - de la, sur le nuage 17.

-PADFOOT J'VAIS TE TUER, hurla l'ange de James Potter à l'intention de l'ange de Sirius Black.

-J'te rapelle que je lui suis déja, Prongs... lui rappela ce dernier.

-POURQUOI TU T'AI FAIS TUER? TU DEVRAIS T'OCCUPER DE HARRY EN SE MOMENT. À CAUSE DE TOI, CE CONNARD L'A TRIPOTER, hurla James en écumant de rage.

-C'est pas ma faaaauuuuute-euh!! Tout ça c'est de la faute de Snivellus!

-AAAARGH!!!!J'vais le tuer!!

Prongs, la prochaine fois que tu va voir Snivellus, il va être mort, j'te rappelle...

-TA GUEULE PADY!! hurla James (encore une fois).

«Ah putin, Ah putin, Ah putin!» se r.pètais Harry« mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? J'ai embrassé Snape! _Snape!_ Raaaah... J'vais mourir-euh!! Aaah... Mais avnt, je vais tuer Malefoy!» Harry se vautra dans le lit. Ce qui s'était passé il y a quelque minute l'embrouillait terriblement. Ça sortait du domaine du para-normale. Ses parents doivent s'être reoutrné dans leur tombe après ça. en premier, Harry aavit voulu aller tuer Malefoy, mais avant il était venu pensé un peu dans sa chambre. Il devait vraiment se confier... parler de tous ça à un ami... et pas, surtout pas, à Malefoy! À qui pourrait-il parler des derniers évènement, à qui? Ron? Nan, il vomiraiy juste quand il vomirait juste à l'énoncé de Snape. Hermione? Elle comprendrait pas. Hagrid? Erf, trop bizarre! Ce serait tellement plus simple d'en parler à Sirius. Soudain, Harry eu une idée. Il sortit de sa chambre pour sauter sur la chaise du bureau et saisir une plume et un parchemin:

_Cher Remus,_

_Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit. comme tu le sais probablement déja, je suis prof de DCFM et j'aurais besoin de parler, Remus. tu peux venir me voir à l'école? J'espère que oui! À la prochaine._

_Amitié, Harry_

-Erf, c'est bizarre! Mais au moin c'est clair. Hedwige, vient ici!

Le volatile s'approcha de Harry et tendit la patte. Ce dernier lui accrocha le parchemin et dit:

-Allez ma belle, va porter ça a Remus Lupin, d'accord? Bye Hedwidge.

La chouette sorta par la fenêtre et s'envola dans la nuit.

-Réponds moi vite, Remus, dit Harry avant de s'endormir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

-T'es chanceux Pady, dit James.

-Gn? demanda Sirius.

-Harry va faire appelle à Moony! Tout va s'arrager. Qui est plus raisonnagle que notre cher ami Moony? Il va tout régler donc je n'aurai pas besoin de te trucider!

-Ah! Cool! Gentil Moony, s'exclama Sirius, si Harry l'écoute alors tout va bien aller.

C'est deux anges, l'ame en paix, qui s'assir pour relaxer un peu...

Une semaine était passé depuis "l'incident" et Harry attendait la réponde de Remus avec impatience. Pour l'instant, il mangeait dans la grande salle, le plus loin possible à coté de Draco.

-Allez, Harry, t'arrête de me faire la gueule? demanda le blond pour la 184ème fois.

Et pour la 184ème fois, Harry l'ignora et partit. Marchant dans les couloirs des cachot, il était perdu dans ses pensés. Et pour la 2ème fois en 2 semaines, il heurta quelqu'un. avnt qu'il ne tombe, 2 mains puissante le saisir par la taille. Harry, en reprenant ses esprits, regarda la personne qu'il avit heuré. C'était bien la dernier personne avec qui il aurait voulu rentrer en collision.

-Professeur Snape, dit Harry d'un ton neutre en se dégagant de l'étreinte du plus agé.

-Potter, regardez où vous allez.

Harry contempla les lèvres... sensuelle du maitre de potion. Puis, il se resaisit et partit. Il sentait le regard brulant de Snape dans son dos. Ce dernier le regarda disaparaitre au bout du couloir, avec un regard chargé de désir.

-Tu es à moi...

À suivre....

Ça vous à plus???

Prochain chapitre:

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	6. Visite de Remus

À porté de Main

Chapitre 6

Visite de Moony

Harry ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir que quelqu'un l'attendait.

-Harry s'exclama Remus lupin en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

-Remus! Quel belle surprise! Mais que-

-Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais me voir, alors je suis venu, dit le lycanthrope en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Merci, d'avoir fait vite, dit Harry, si tu saurais dans quel pétrin je me suis _encore _fourré...

-C'est pour ça que je suis là, Harry. Allez raconte.

Harry raconta tous ce qui c'étais passé depuis la rentré scolaire à Remus. Il fut surpris de la réaction, habituellement calme, de ce dernier:

-PUTIN DE CONNARD GRAISSEUX!!

Et deux anges du paradis était, eux aussi, très surpirs de la réaction de Moony. Harry regardait Remus avec des yeux ronds et finit par dire:

-Wo! Remus, du calme, il ne m'a pas violé!

Ledit Remus fit une grimace de dégout et dit:

-Une chance! Harry, tu as bien dit tout à l'heure "et je l'ai embrassé pendant qu'il était inconscient"?

Harry hocha la tête et Remus le regarda, les yeux ronds.

-_Tu_ l'as embrassé!?! Un chance que Prongs et Padfoot n'entende pas ça...

-Remus...

-Oui d'accord, j'arrête. Bon, Harry, mettons les choses au clair, d'accord? Si _tu _l'as embrassé, c'est qu'il t'attire, d'une manière ou d'une autre?

-C'estassezcompliquémaisengrosc'estpasmalçaouais...dit Harry.

-Mais, pourquoi tu voulais m'en parler? S'il t'attire, va le voir et fais... hum bon! Pourquoi tu voualis m'en parler?

-J'étais assez mélangé et je voulais parler, quoi! Et tu étais le seul qui pouvait me comprendre et à qui je pouvais parler _calmement_.

-Ouais, mais je ne t'ai pas aidé beaucoup...

-Oui, mais juste assez pour me décider. Et depuis la mort de Sirius est mort... ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es là pour moi.

-D-d'accord, heureux de t'avoir aidé, Harry, dit Remus en souriant, mais alors qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec Snivel...Snape?

-J'vais y aller graduellement s'il est toujours interessé, je crois, di Harry en souriant.

-D'accord! Heureux de t'avoir revu, Harry, et réécris moi au prochain promblème. Alors, aurvoire, Harry.

-Aurevoir, Remus, dit Harry en l'étreignant.

Les deux anges du paradis n'en revenait pas.

-Moony va tout _arranger _hein? Harry va aller voir Snivellus et ça ne lui fait rien! s'indigna Sirius tandis que James était évanouit, J'vais tuer Moony!! (NDA: Y'en a des menace de mort la-dedans vous trouver pas?)

Harry se réveilla, ce matin la, beaucoup plus reposé depuis qu'il avait parlé à Remus. C'était le Week-End et Harry avait l'intention d'enfin passer à l'action. Il savait ce qu'il voulait maintenant, et ce qu'il voulais s'était un certain professeur de potion, qui se trouvait, agréablement, à être son voisin. Harry avait passé une partit de la 2ème semaine de cours pour observer Snape ( :P ). Il savait donc que Snape petit-déjeunait à tout les matin dans la Grande Salle vers 7 heures C'est alors à c'est a 6h55 qu'il sortit dans le couloir. Après quelque minute d'attente, Snape sortit dans le couloir pour aller petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour, Professeur, dit il au professeur qui s'attardait à vérouiller ses appartements à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Snape se retourna pour voir un Harry, accoté au mur avec le sourire au lèvres. Il marmonna un vague "Bonjour, Potter" et s'avançe dans le couloir en direction du Hall d'entré. Harry s'avançe à son tour et suiva son ancien professeur.

-Hum...professeur?

-Oui?

-Voudriez-vous venir dîner dans mes appartements ce soir?

Snape s'arrêta net et Harry rentra dedans encore une fois.(NDA: C'est qu'il aime ça rentrer en colision avec mon sevy! Moi j'dirais pas non!!) Snape recommença à marcher et dit:

-Et en quel honneur?

Harry sut user de tout son courage Griffondoresque pour dire:

-Parce que je vous aime bien!?

Snape s'arrêta brusquement encore et Harry également.

-Vous m'aimez bien? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, Quel pari avez vous _encore _fait? poursuivit-il, pendant que les hormaones Snapiene sautait partout.

-aucun, professeur, c'est juste que je vous aime bien et, selon ce que j'ai vu, vous aussi! Alors, vous venez ce soir?

«Pourquoi sire non?» se dit Snape.

-D'accord, dit Snape d'un ton qui pouvait paraitre à contre-coeur mais au fond il jubilait totalement.

-Parfait, dit Harry en souriant, se soir vers euh... 19 heure. Aurevoir. Puis Harry retourna vers ses appartements.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'aurais un conseil à te donner à propos de notre conversation de l'autre jour, un conseil qui te sera, selon moi, fort utille... Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment de toi, tu n'a qu'a _l'observer _à la manière d'un_ félin_. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Aurevoir_

_R.J.Lupin_

Harry plia la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et regarda le cadran : 7h46. Il était trop tôt pour suivre le conseil de Remus. Snape revenait, habituellement, vers 8h15 , apres avoir mangé, envoyer promener 2-3 élèves et enlevé 50-100 points. Donc, si Harry voulait mettre son plan à exécution, il devait patienter encore environ 30 minute.

Après avoir envoyé une lettre à Remus, Harry se transforma. Le survivant laissa place à un chat noir, aux yeux vert et avec le corps d'un chaton de quatre mois. Le chat se glissa dans le couloir et se cacha dans un coin sombre. Dans 5 minutes, Snape allait arriver et Harry allait pouvoir se faufiler dans son salon et "l'observer". Harry regarda dans le couloir et s'avançe un peu. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas, il s'accula dans le coin. C'était bel et bien Snape qui revenait. Quand il ouvrit la porte Harry se précipita entre ses jambes pour aller se cacher sous une bibliothèque.

À suivre

Ça vous à plus?

Prochain chapitre: Visite dans les appartements de Snape

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	7. Chasse au Snape

À porté de Main

Chapitre 7

Snape semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et s'avança dans le salon. Il s'asseya sur le canapé et commença à lire un livre quelquonque. «Il n'a donc rien d'autre à faire que de lire?» pensa Harry. Mais Snape se leva et enleva sa robe.«Oh!». Il se dirigea vers une pièce qui semblait être la salle de bain. «erm... j'y vais, j'y vais pas? j'y vais, j'y vais pas? j'y vais, j'y vais pas?» Snape s'appreta à fermer la porte quand Harry se décida. Le chat se précipita vers la porte et se cacha sous une pile de linge. (NDA: C'est un voyeur le petit Riry ). La pile de linge en question, était les vêtement de Snape. Ce dernier était, effectivement, complètement dévêtue.

Snape s'avança vers la douche et tempera l'eau. Quand l'eau fut juste à la bonne température, il entra dans la douche. Il ne se rendait pas compte que deux yeux vert le regardait avec... désire. Oh oui, c'était du désir et si Harry avait été sous forme humaine il se serait sentit trèèèèès serré dans son jean. Il avait envie de reprendre forme humain pour encuite se glisser dans la douche sous les yeux stupéfaits de Snape.

d'où il était, il vait un vue excellente. Il voyait l'eau glissé sur le corps fin et musclé de Snapeet descendre jusqu'a ses fesses. C'était une vue... exquise, délicieuse. «J'y vais, j'y vais pas? Non! J'vais quand même pas le faire! j'vais me faire Avada Kedavré sur le champ... même s'il ne dirait pas non au fait que je sois dans sa douche... NON!» Harry bavait, litteralement, et l'envie de le rejoindre dans la douche se fesait de plus en plus forte. «J'y vais, j'y vais pas?»

De légers bruit répetitif se fit entendre dans la salle de bain. Ça venait de Snape. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil et se figea. «Il se masturbe... !» L'homme haletait et gémissait.

-Harry... !

Harry se décisa finalement. malgré le fait qu'il allait signer son arrêt de mort. Le chat laissa sa place à un jeune homme de 18 ans. Il se déshabilla, le plus silenceusement et rapidement possible, et entra dans la douche. Séverus semblait n'avoir toujours rien remarqué.

Séverus tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit deux main le saisir par la taille. Il se retourna pour voir deux yeux vert. _Ses _yeux vert. Harry s'empara des lèvres de Séverus en un baiser passionné. Ce dernier était totalement au paradis. «Oh oui... Harryyyyy!» . Il saisit Harry par la taille pour le rapprocher afin d'approfondir le baiser. Les langues se menait un duel enfalmmé. Harry accota Séverus au mur carrelé de la douche et enfouie son visage dans le coup de son amant. Il lui mordillait le lobe d'oreille et Séverus n'en pouvait déja plus. Harry se recula et commença à mordiller un mamelon qui se durcit face au plaisir. Séverus haletait et gémissait de plus en plus.

-Harry... oh oui... Haryyyyy, gémit-il tandis que Harry se mettait lentement à genou en passant la langue sur le torse et le ventre plate de Séverus.

Harry se retrouva faça au membre fièrement dressée du maitre de potion. Il deonna quelque coups de langue sur le galand humide. Puis, Harry approcha sa bouche... pour donner un baiser sur le gland. Séverus gronda de de frustration. Harry fesait durer le plaisir terriblement et Séverus semblait près à exploser!

-S'il te plait, Harry, s'il te plait... haleta t'il.

Harry se releva pour l'embrasser passionément et dit:

-Oui Séverus?

Harry se remit à genou et regarda Séverus dans les yeux.

-Harry s'il te plait... prends la dans ta bouche...

-Mais avec plaisir Séverus, dit Harry en se lèchant les lèvres. Séverus faillit s'évanouir quand il vit son sexe disparaitre dans la bouche du survivant. Il attrapa Harry par les cheveux et commença à onduler du bassin. Chaque mouvement le rapprochait de plus en plus de l'extase. Il poussa légèrement Harry vers l'arrière. Celui-ce le regarda étrangement.

-Non, harry... je veux- jeveux jouir en toi...

-Alors prends moi, s'il te plait, prends moi, Séverus.

La situation était affreusement excitante, le jet d'eau brulant sur leur peau en sueur, Harry, nu, de dos, n'appellant que lui. C'était comme dans ses fantasmes.

-Avec plaisir!

Harry se pencha légerement et Séversu lui écarta les fesses. Il incera un doigt dans ce fourreau de chair qui s'offrait à lui. Il entendit Harry gémir de plaisir façe à cette intrusion. Séverus fit des quelque mouvent avant de retirer son doigt. Il incera ensuite deux doigt et Harry gémit de plaisir et d'impatience.

-Séverus, prends-moi, allez! Prends moi... j'e t'en pris...

Séverus retira ses doigt pour y en insérer trois. Harry hurla presque et crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, c'était diablement bon! Séverus fesait des mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'a heurter la prostate. Puis, il rompit le contact.

-Oh oui... prends moi, sev!

Il approcha son galnd et il le pénetra doucement et lentement. Harry cria litteralement de plaisir et de satisfaction. Séverus se mouvait gracieusment dans cet antre chaud.

Séverus était assis sur le canapé devant le foyer et jouait dnas les cheveux de son amant. Ce dernier était couché et avait la tête sur les cuisse de Séverus.

-Harry?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

-Je ne pouvait pas attendre à ce soir, répondit Harry avec un sourir taquin.

Séverus fronça les sourcils.

-Mais, pourquoi tu m'a ignoré pendant quasiment deux semaines pour ensuite venir me voir... sous la douche?

-Tu ne me croirais jamais toute manière...

-Allez! Dis-moi.

-Daccord... Bin, c'est après qu'on ce soit embrassé dans ton salon. J'ai envoyé un lettre à Remus pour me confier.

-Lupin?!?

-Ouais, et il est venu me voir une semain plus tard. Nous avons discuté _calmement_ de toi et il m'a convaincue...

-Lupin t'a convaincue?!? s'ezclama Séverus avec des yeux ronds.

-Oui, et il m'a donné un conseil...

-Qui était?

de t'observer à ma façon. Donc, après t'avoir invité se matin, j'ai attendu que tu revienne pour aller dans appartements, "t'observer".

-Comment...? Je ne t'ai pas vu! Tu vait la cape...?

-Non, il n'y a pas juste les maraudeurs qui son des animagus non déclaré, tu sais....

Séverus renifla de mérpis à l'énoncé des maraudeurs mais Harry n'y preta pas attention et continua:

-Donc ce mation, quand tu es revenu, je me suis faufiler dans ton salon. Je me suis caché et j'ai attendu. Finalement, tu t'es décié à aller prendre une douche...

-Tu m'a espionné dna sla douche!! s'indigna Séverus.

-Hum...ouais. J'ai pas pu résister! Je me suis caché sous une pile de linge et je t'ai regardé...

-Voyeur! s'exclama Séverus d'un ton taquin.

-Ouais... peut-être... mais si je n'avait pas fait ça, et bien, il n'y auarait pas eu la suite... que tu connait, dit Harry en se redressant.

-Oh oui! Un suite exquise... d'ailleur, tu pourrais me la rappeller? dit Séverus, une lueur de désir voilant ses yeux.

-Patience, je te rappelle que tu dîne avec moi ce soir.

Harry se leva et Séverus fit de même.

-Allons déjeuner, dit Harry.

Séverus le saisit pas la taille et l'attira vers lui. Il s'empara des ses lèvres en un baiser plein de désir. Harry sentit les mains de Séverus qui se frayait un chemin sous sa robe. Il sentit la virilité tendu de son amant et sa réaction fut similaire.

-Sev... gémit Harry.

Finalement Harry rompit le contact et dit:

-On va déjeuner, et ensuite, tu auras peut-être un dessert, dit Harry avant de faire un clin d'oeil charmeur, bon on y va?!

-D'accord, mais dans l'état où nous somme...

-Ouais, ça cause un certain problème...

-Alors résolvons le problème tout-de-suite, dit Séverus en commençant à enlever la robe de Harry.

Harry ne put résister au main experte de son amant et se laissa aller sur le canapé...

À suivre...

Putin j'en revient pas... j'ai vraiment écrit _ça_? C'est probablement nul... mais c ma premier fics.. donc premier lemon alors pardonné moi se met à genou je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Si il y a une prochaine fois bien sur...

Prochain chapitre: Draco apprends la nouvelle, rendez vous cher riry, chasse au sev ds les corridor entre les cours, crise cardiaque de rusard (lol)

Pour le chapitre 9 et plus je sèche! Je ne sais plus quoi écrire! Alors décidez! Voila les choix

-Rupture et réconciliation. (j'aime particulièrement celui ci mais bon.. vous décidé)

-Un des 2 qui meurt hyper triste mouchoir a prévoir ( même pour moi)

-Grosse d'éclaration d'amour avec des " je t'aime" partout et il finissent par habiter ensemble.

-autres...

Alors? décidé parce que sinon y'auras pas de suite... c pour vous faire plaisir que je fais ça cher lecteur!!

Bebye la


	8. À découvert

À porté de Main

Chapitre 8

À découvert

-Harry, ça va? Tu as l'air... rêveur.

L'interpellé se tourna vers Draco Malefoy. Ça faisait environ quinze minute que Harry jouait avec sa fourchette et qu'il avait le coude dans une pointe de tarte.

-Oh oui! Ça va très bien.

Draco sourit devant l'air empoté de Harry.

-Alors? C'est qui?

-Personne, dit Harry un peu trop vite.

-Personne du genre: toujours habillé en noir, maître des potions de Poudlard, très habile de ses main ( ), près de la quarantaine et qui se trouve à être mon parrain?

Harry rougit violement et répondit timidement:

-Bon d'accord, oui c'est vrai...

-Wahou! Le scoup de l'année!

-T'as pas besoin de dire à tout le monde que je me suis tapé ton parrain!

-Ouais d'accord...

-Bon j'y vais moi! À plus tard, Draco! dit Harry avant de se lever et de s'en aller. Au passage, il effleura légèrement son amant qui réprima un frisson. Harry sortit de la Grande-Salle et se diriges vers les cachots. Après quelque minute de marche, une baladeuse le saisit par l'épaule. Harry se retourna pour voir deux yeux noir brulant de désir. Séverus plaqua Harry au mur et l'embrassa le plus passionément possible. Comme si demain n'existait pas. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque que le manque d'air se fit sentir. Séverus fut le premier à recouvrire l'usage de la parole et dit:

-J'ai trèèèès hate à se soir, tu sais? Ceci, était un infime avant-gout de ce soir...

Harry frémit et ne put empècher l'aflux de sang dans son sexe. Érigé à l'extreme, il fit la seule chose intelligente qui lui venait à l'esprit: il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Oh oui... sev, j'ai aussi très hate, dit Harry entre deux baisers.

Un léger cris de surprise les fits trésaillirent. Ils se tournèrent vers la source de cet interription. Il vrient un Draco Malefoy qui souriait mais qui était rouge malgré lui.

Séverus se recula rapidement et regarda Draco dans les yeux. Ce dernier ce contenta de dire de sa voix trainante:

-T'inquiète, sev! Je suis déja au courant, Harry me la dit... mais euh... vous feriez mieux de faire ça ailleur que dans les couloirs. Si vous ne voulez pas que ça s'ébruite. Le déjeuner est terminé.

Effectivement, on entendait des bruits de et les serpentards devaient rentrer dans leur salle commune après le déjeuner. Séverus replaça ses cheveux et lissa ses robes. Harry fit de même, quoique avec ses cheveux c'était impossible, et remerçia Draco. Snape se prépara à partir mais avant il murmura juste assez fort pour que Harry l'entende:

-À ce soir...

Harry aurait bein voulut l'embrasser mais les élèves arrivaient dans le couloir. Quelque élèves le saluèrent et Draco vint le rejoindre.

-Salut! Tu t'es bien amusé? demanda t'il avec un air taquin.

Harry rougit et fusilla Draco du regard. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

-Merci, encore, pour toute à l'heure. J'imagine la tête des élèves en nous voyant...

-Ils auraient probablement faient tous une attaque...

Harry se réveilla, à six heure trente du matin, enlaçé contre un corps chaud et musclé. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda la silhouette de Séverus, profondément endormit. Ils étaient totalement nu tout les deux et Harry ressera l'étreinte autour du maitre de potion. Il lui joua dans les cheveux tranquillement et lui embrassa le front. Il souria en pensant a leurs ébats passioné durant la nuit.

-À quoi pense-tu? demanda Séverus d'une voix endormit.

-À toi! dit Harry avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Ils rèstèrent enlaçé pendant plusieurs minute s'embrassant, se caressant. Puis Sev finit par dire entre deux baiser:

-Et quel genre de pensés?

-Assez excitante! dit Harry en frottant son érection contre celle de Séverus et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Puis finalement Sev se retira de l'étreinte et se leva.

-Où tu vas?

-Aujourd'hui, on as des cours s donner, je te rappelle. Je vais prendre un douche. Tu me montre où est la salle de bain?

Harry se leva et montra la salle de bain . Séverus entra et avant de fermer la porte il dit:

-Tu veux venir "m'observer" ?

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il entra et ferma la porte.

-Alors, conclut Harry, vous me remettres 30 centimètres de parchemins dur les vampires au prochain cours.

_Dring!!!_

Les élèves de 3ème année de Serpentard sortirent en trombe de la classe, mené par leir estomac qui criait famine. Harry sortit de la salle de classe du 3ème étage pour aller prendre son déjeuner, dans ses appartements. Dans les cachots, il y avait qncore quelque élèves qui sortait du cours de potion. Il apercervait, au travers de la foule, son amant qui fermaint et vérouillait d'un coup de baguette sa salle de classe. Harry s'approcha de lui , le saisit par la taille et lui sussura à l'oreille:

-Allo, beau brun, passé une bel matinée?

Séverus frémit quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Harry contre son cou et se retourna. Heureusement pour eux, le couloir était vide. Séverus en profita pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Oui, et vous, monsieur Potter? demanda t'il d'un ton sarcastique.

-J'ai du passer tout mes cours debout, à cause d'une douleurà une parti légèrement intime. Mais, malgré tout, oui.

Séverus regarda autour, le couloir était encore totalement vide. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il prit Harry par la taille et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. C'était un baiser fougueux et violent. Comme si tout dépendait de ce simple baiser. Il se lachèrent finalement quand l'air se fit rare. Séverus enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement rauque et mit ses mains au sur les hanches de Sev. Il commença à lui caresser le torse, pendant que Sev, lui parsemait le coup de mille baiser. Il recula son visage pour s'emparer une fois de plus des lèvres tentatrice de Harry. Entre deux baisers, Harry parvint à dire temps bien que mal:

-Sev... Et si... et si... quelqu'un nous... nous voyait...

Séverus grogna et se recula à contre coeur.

-J'men fiche, dit-il avant de reprendre les lèvres de Harry en un baiser. Il le plaqua au mur le plus proche et entreprit de déboutonner le haut de la chemise de Harry. Il commença à mordiller et à suçer un de ses tétons qui se durçit sous le plaisir. Harry gémit de plaisir et commença à onduler du bassin contre le sexe durcit de son amant.

-Oh oui... Séverus...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

Séverus et Harry se retournèrent vivement. Ils virent dans le pénombre des cachots, une silhouette innerte, étendu au sol. En voyant un chat arriver à coté, il découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

-J'crois que Rusard a fait une attaque... dit Harry.

-C'est pas vraiment grave, si tu veux mon avis.

-Mais il pourrait tout raconter, dit Harry en reboutonnant sa chemise, Draco avait raison: on devrait pas faire ça dans les couloirs...

-Mouais... J'croit qu'on est découvert...

À suivre...

Alors??? c'est bien? c'est nul? lol

pour les prochains chapitres: .... Rupture et réconciliation!!! bah oauis... mais je sais pas si je fais mourir quelqu'un... NAON!!! JAMAIS JE TUERAIS SEVY OU RIRY!!!

Tk byebye


	9. Ce faire rejetter

À porté de Main

Chapitre 9

Ce faire rejetter...

En une semaine toute l'école était déja au courant de la relation entre deux de leurs professeurs. Bien sur, ils fallaient expliquer pourquoi Rusard avait fait une crise cardiaque. Donc, ils avaient dit la vérité. Les élèves l'ont pris plus ou moin bien: la plus part les regardent étrangement et les autres, ça leurs passe 6 pieds par dessus la tête. Les professeurs, eux, s'y faisaient. Dumbledore était totalement amusé et Rudard était toujours à l'infirmerie. Pour sa part, Draco trouvait ça totalement hilarant de voir la façe des étudiants quand ils surprenait, malgré eux, Séverus et Harry. Malgré le fait que c'était à Poudlard , école la plus anormale de tout Grande-Bretagne, c'était la toute première fois qu'on voyait deux profs, l'un le plus aimé l'autre le plus détesté, entretenir un relation intime.

Pour l'instant, les deux personne, qui était sujet à totue les converstions, marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir des cachots. Ils ignoraient royalement tout les regards posés sur eux des élèves passant près de là.

-J'déteste ça! s'exclama soudainement Séverus rompant ainsi le silence qui règnait.

-Quoi? demanda Harry en sursautant.

-Les élèves qui nous regardent étrangement, Dumbledore qui me regarde amusé et les autres profs... J'en ai marre! Ça me rend fou!!!

Ils s'arrètèrent net et se regardèrent.

-Sev, je sais, c'est vraiment énervant, mais bon... on peut rien y faire! Il faut vivre avec. Je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte, non?

Harry avait dit ça pendant que sa main gauche caressait la joue de Séverus. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, ce dernier embrassa Harry passionnément. Quand il se quittèrent les lèvres de l'autre, Séverus tourna la tête et aperçu trois élèves qui les avaient aperçu. Ils étaient tous rouge pivoine et deux filles commençèrent à glousser.

-AAARGH!! hurla Séverus en se reculant brusquement de Harry.

Les trois élèves s'enfuyèrent devant leur professeur de potion totalement furaxe.

-Sev, calme toi! dit Harry.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme?

-Ben... euh...

-Écoute Harry... je- je vais dans mes appartements, seul. Je dois réfléchir à tous ça. Aurevoir.

N'ayant rien d'autre à dire, il partit de pas précipité. Laissant, ainsi, un Harry totalement perplexe.

«Réflechir... à quoi? Peut-être qu'il veut... Non! Pense pas à ça... Faut que j'aille le voir.»

Harry se dirigea, d'un pas pressé, vers les appart' de Séverus. Il dévala les marches et le vit dans un tournant. Il l'aggripa par la manche et le tourna vers lui.

-Sev... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Harry, je vais dans mes appartements, sans toi. Je veux réfléchir. C'est simple. Maintenant, lâche mon bras, tu veux.

-Mais Sev...

-Potter, lachez mon bras, immédiatement!

Séverus était retourné au vouvoiement. Il lui parlait comme s'il était encore le jeune adolescent inscolent durant sa scolarité. C'était un tel choc que Harry ne protesta même pas et relacha ledit bras. Il s'enfuya vers ses propres appartements. Il était tellement partit vite qu'il n'avait pas entendu Séverus murmurer:

-Désolé, Harry...

-Il veut de débarasser de moi... c'est sur...

Harry était affalé sur son lit et se morfaondait depuis une heure, déja. Il s'était fait remplaçer pour le premier cours de la matinée... et qui est-ce qui le remplaçait? Séverus, bien sur! C'était maintenant temps d'aller donner le 2ème cours. Pas vraiment le choix, il ne pouvait pas se faire remplaçer toute la journée, pour une raison non-fondé.

Harry sortit de ses appartements et vérouilla la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe au 3ème étage. Il était à quelque pièce de sa salle de classe lorque que quelqu'un aggripa par le bras. Il se retrouva dans une salle de classe vide. Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait aggripé et rencontra deux yeux d'onyx qui le regardait intensément.

-Sev!! s'exclama Harry en sautant au cou de son amant.

Il l'embrassa mais sev le repoussa, à sa plus grande surprise.

-Harry, je-j'ai réfléchit...

-À quoi, demanda Harry d'une voix craintive.

-Harry... je crois... qu'on ferait mieux dans rester là... expliqua Séverus avec une boule dans la gorge.

Harry sentit son coeur sombrer.

-Sev... tu... non! C'est à cause des autres? On s'en fout d'eux! Sev ne me laisse pas! s'exclama Harry en repoussant les larmes qui envahissait ses yeux.

-Harry... je... aurevoir...

Harry réprima un sanglot, mais une larme rebelle glissa le long de sa joue.

-Sev... je t'aime moi! C'est ce qui compte, non? Ne me laisse pas! dit Harry avant de se jeter sur Séverus.

Harry commença à sangloter et Séverus ne savait que faire. Il était totalement pris au dépourvu. Il passa une main sur la joue de Harry pour essuyer les larmes qui coulait.

-Harry, arrête de faire le gamin! Ne pleure pas voyons... arrête!

Harry se redressa et regarda l'homme devant lui avec mépris. L'homme qui l'avait jeté, le seul qu'il avait aimé.

-Sev, VA T'EN!

Sans dire un mot de plus, Sev s'en alla aussi vite qu'il le put. Harry s'accota au mur et s'assit au sol. Un flot de larme montant à ses yeux, forcant à couler. Harry était totalement effondré, Sev avait été le seul qu'il avait aimé de cette manière. Celui avec lequel il avait perdu sa virginité, il l'avait jeté.

-Séverus...

Harry essuya quelque larme rebelle qui avait coulé sans crier gare, et se releva. Il devait aller donner son cours. Il lissa ses robes et réessuya ses joue. Le cours avait lieux dans... 1 minute! Putin, putin, putin! Harry sortit en trombe de la salle vide et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe qui se trouvait non-loin de là. La sonnerie se fit entendre lorqu'il franchit le seuil de porte. Il reprit son souffle quelque peu et dit à l'intention des élèves:

-Désolé du retard... Maintenant, prenez votre livre au Chapitre 17 et vous lirez tout le long du cours. Compris?!

Les élèves commençèrent à chialer contre leur professeur. C'était la première fois qu'il ne ferait pas de pratique. Et le professeur avait dit cela d'un ton dur et glaciale qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

-Exécution!!!

-Le professeur Potter est d'une humeur massacrante, aujourd'hui! s'exclama une 4ème de serdaigle.

-Ouais, on a lu tout le cours! dit un 5ème de Poufsouffle.

-Il n'est vraiment pas content!

Séverus, qui passait non-loin de là, entendit la conversation des deux élèves. Il savait fort bien pourquoi le prof de DCFM était en colère. Ei il devait admettre que lui aussi n'était pas de la meilleur humeur. Mais ce n'était pas un gros changement.

En entrant dans la Grande-Salle, il alla s'asseoir à coté de Draco.

-Bonjour, cher Parrain, ça va bien?

-J'ai l'air de mal aller?

-Euh... non c'est juste pour parler... dit Draco en froncant les sourcils.

Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement. Puis Draco se décida à briser le silence qui règnait:

-Sev, tu sais pourquoi Harry n'a pas donner de cours après petit-dej?

Séverus grogna et répondit d'un ton dur:

-Comment je le saurais?

-D'accord, d'accord! Pas besoin de te mettre en colère! Sev?

-Quoi, encore?!?!?

-Tu sais pourquoi, Harry est de si mauvais poil?

-Draco... la ferme!!

-Sev?

Mais Séverus était déja partit dans un tourbillonnement de cape noir. Avec un peu de chance il ne rencontrerait pas Harry en chemin... Mais la chance ne tournait pas pour lui cette journée là.

Harry passa à coté de lui sans même lui adresser un regard, en l'ignorant totalement. Séverus se tourna pour voir Harry se diriger vers la Grande-Salle. Ses mouvements de hanche firent durcir le membre de Sev, instantanément. Son érectin était dur à cacher donc la seule solution: Travaux manuel! Travaux manuel... Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'en avait pas fait... Il soupira fortement et se précipita vers ses appartements,.

À suivre...

Vous aimez? Vous détestez? Sev est con, hein? lol oubliez pas REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

Prochain chapitre: Harry n'est plus supportable, Séverus regrette et veux ravoir son riry, Harry le repousse... et plein d'autre patente qui sorte de ma petite tete vide :P


	10. Bien dure à oublier

À porté de Main

Chapitre 10

Bien dure à oublier

-Harry?

L'interpellé se tourna vers son ami. Lui et Draco marchait en direction de leurs appartements respectifs.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas? demanda Draco pendant que Harry ouvrait la porte de ses quartiers.

CLAC

La porte claqua devant le visage perplexe de Draco.

«Putin, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces temps ci... ? D'abord Sev et maintenant Harry... je ne com... Oh, ah ok!»

Il se dirigea à son tour vers ses quartiers.

-Ah oui... mmh... c'est bon... Harryyyyy, gémit Séverus en se répendant dans sa main,

Il haleta pendant plusieurs minutes, puis finit par ce redresser.

«Harry, pourqoui j't'ai fais ça...? Putin que je suis con! aaaaaaah... »

Il s'ennuyait de se sorps chaud, puissant, excitant qui .tait anciennement à lui... anciennement... bordel de merde! Il regrettait d'avoir mit fin à leur relation. Séverus l'avait eu et à cause de sa stupidité il l'avait laissé filer... et maintenant. Harry ne voulait plus rien savoir! Il avait l'air fin! Il n'aurait jamais plus se corps chaud à coté de lui au réveille après une nuit d'ébat passionné... jamais plus...

-Aaaah...

Ça avait à peine duré plus d'une semaine. Il avait eu Harry dans son lit pendant une semaine! Harry... son fantasme... son amant... et maintenant son ex-amant.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça? Juste à cause des autres...

«Ça fais seulement 3 jours et j'ai l'impression que je vais crever d'abstinance!»

S'il veut le ravoir il devra utiliser la manière forte puisque Harry est têtu. Oui, sev aimait toujours son Riry et il devra faire fort pour le ravoir...

°1 semaine plus tard°

«Putin, ça fait plus d'une semaine d'abstinance... j'vais crever!» Séverus était d'une tel mauvais humeur que tout les élèves, serpentard y compris, n'osait même pas passer à coter de lui,Il avait, maintenant, tellement enlvé de points à Griffondor qu'ils sont dans les négatifs et Mcgonagall ne s'en était pas plaint. De peur de s'attiser la colère, encore plus, de Séverus. Bin quoi? Sev devait bien se défouler, maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus aucune activité physique la nuit . Et oui, Harry ne réagissait pas à ses avances Oo. Donc, Sev n'avait plus le chois: manière forte!

Séverus faisait les cents pas dans les cachots. Il attendait que Harry sorte de ses appartements. Il avait tellement envie de le plaquer au mur et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Qu'il gémisse, supplie, crie, hurle d'extase... Oh oui, il s'était retenue à grande peine pendant une semaine, mais là...

«Bon, c'es l'heure du dîner! La correction ira à plus tard.» Harry plaça les copies sur le coin du bureau et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Il s'appreta à verrouiller la porte, à l'aide d'un sort, quand il se sentit plaquer au mur. Il sentait quelqu'un lui dévorer le coup de mille baiser. Il commença à y prendre gout, même s'il ne voyait pas qui c'était. Mais, il revint sur terre lorsqu'il sentit des mains, élégante, longue et fine, devenir baladeuse. _Ses _mains. Il se débattit et finit par réussir à s'éloigner. Il dévisagea son ex-amant avec une lueur de dégout dans les yeux.

-Ne remets jamais plus tes sales pattes sur moi! s'exclama Harry.

Il rougit en voyant le regarda brulant de désir et la bosse sur le pantalons. Sa réaction sut semblable. Séverus s'avança vers Harry d'une démarche lente et sensuelle. Il le retint par le bras et dit d'une voix chaude:

-Que va tu me faire?

-Lache moi!

Séverus accota son torse àcelui du plus jeune et fut ravit de sentir son érection. Donc, il ne le laissait pas indifferent... Pour enflammé encore plus son ex-amant, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et effleura son entrejamble. Harry frissonna instantanément et son érection se fit deux fois plus douloureuse.

-Tu veux toujours que je te lache?

Harry était rouge pivoine et sa respiration était saccadé. Tout les souvenir de la semaine pasé avec Séveurs en tant qu'amant lui revenait.

-L-lache m-moi... bafouilla Harry.

Séverus approcha son visage de celui de Harry et nacha sa tête au creux du cou. Harry tressaillit en sentant le souffle chaud et un langue chaude se baladé dans son cou. Séverus entreprit de mordiller le lobe d'oreille.

-N-naon! Stop... s-stoooop!

Séverus recula légerement et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il s'empara aussitôt des lèvres tentatrice. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Harry afin de caresser la sienne. Harry ne put s'empècher de répondre au baiser. C'était l'habitude quoi! Il sfinirent par ce lacher et Harry fixa Séveurs dans les yeux. Ce dernier souriait devant le regard embué de désir de Harry. Puis, finalement, Harry se resaisit. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait tou juste de faire et avant de s'enfuire il poussa Sev par terre.

Draco marchait, en direction du Grand-Hall, dans les cachots. Perdu dans ses pensés, il faillit but. contre quelqu'un qui tentait de se relver.

-Sev? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? demanda t'il.

-Je nettois le parquet! dit Séverus d'un ton sarcastique, en se relevant.

-Bon allons manger, c'est l'heure du dîner.

Harry repprenait la correction de ses copies. Il essayait temps bien que mal de corriger mais il ne réussissait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit errait vers son ex-amant. Il avait réussit plus ou moin à l'oublier, mais la Sev avait tout ranimé en lui. Harry n'avait plus qu'un désire: courir vers les appart' de Sev et lui faire l'amour bestialement toute la nuit. Il se mit le menton dans la main et soupira. Il ne sera pas capable de corriger quoi que ce soit se soir. Il ramassa une fois de plus ses copies et les serra dans son bureau. Il serra aussi sa plume et son encre et se laissa aller à son dossier.

-Aaah...

Il pensait au corps pale, puissant et finement musclé de Sévérus. À ses lèvres fine et douce, à ses mains longuem élégante, habile et experte, à ses yeux noir pénétrant et brulant de désir en le voyant...

Harry se secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensée. Séverus avait mit fin à leur relation et maintenant il voulait reprendre. Mais Harry était enteté à ne pas succombé. Il n'avait pas aimé se faire jeter ainsi pour une raison si futile. Alors, il avait ignoré Séverus le plus possible... jusqu'a aujourd'hui. Mais il ne voulait pas succombé au charme du sexy maitre de potions. Mais Sev pouvait être très, trèèèès persuasif... Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait l'état d'esprit de le repousser la prochaine fois. Parce que c'est sur qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. Séverus n'allait pas renonçer à lui si facilement! Puisqu'il sait que Harry le désir toujours.

Harry se leva pour aller s'étendre sur le sofa. Il enleva sa robe pour se retourver habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Il déboutonna quelque bouton de ladite chemise et se calla au fond du sofa. Il se détendit et laissa encore une fois erré son esprit. Étendu sur le sofa, perdu dans ses pensés, il relaxait, les yeux clos, écoutant le crépitemment du feu. Il laissa errer sa main sur son torse dénudé et s'attarda sur un de ses tétons. Il se souvint la manière qu'avait Séverus de les mordiller et de les meutrires. Il glissa sa main vers son ventre plate. Séverus pouvait le parsemer de mille baiser juste avant de se rendre à son entrejambe... Harry se redressa brusquemment et partit prendre une douche froide.

La douche n'avait aidé en rien. Il s'était rappelé de leur premiere fois dans les moindres détails... Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il l'aimait toujours. Mais, il devait l'oublier! Sev l'avait jeter et Harry ne l'avait vraiment pas prit! Mais putin que c'est dur, l'oublier!

Harry sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette nou.e à la taille. Il était maintenant plus de 11h. Harry se dirigea vers la chambre et mit un simple boxer noir. Il se calla dans son lit et après quelque minute il se loga dans les bras de morphé...

À suivre...

Bon ici y'a pas grand chose d'interessant... mais au moin je vous l'ai donner la meme journé que le chapitre 9! C'est un bon compromit, non? Deux chapitre en 1 jour, c'est bien ça? lol entk bientot chapitre 11! Réconciliation et lemon en vu. Vivi Riry va finir par succomber! Et je tuerai personne d'accord? Ce sera le dernier chapitre il sera court un peu mais bon!


	11. Reconciliation

À porté de Main

Chapitre 10

Réconciliation

°Quelque jour plus tard°

«Enfin, une autre journée de fait, vivement le week-end.» pensa Harry en déveroullant ses appart'.

Il entra dans son salon et déposa sa malette sur son bureau. Il enleva sa robe et déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise bleu. La journée avait été longue. Il n'avait qu'une hate: aller dormir. Il s'approcha du foyer et l'alluma. Il s'avança vers le canapé et s'y étendit.

Aujourd'hui, entre corriger des copies et enseigner à des jeunes adolescents indomptables, il n'avait pas eu le temps de relaxer. Séveurs avait été plutôt tranquille ses derniers jour. Ce qui rendait Harry perplexe. Séveurs avait t'il vraiment renonçé à lui si facilement. Malgré lui, Harry était triste à cet probabilité.

-As-t'il réellement renoncé à moi, pensa Harry à haute voix, ou bien il veut me surprendre quand je ne m'y attendrai pas?

Un vois tranquille, lente, chaude et doucereuse retentit derrière le canapé ou Harry était étendu, le faisant sursauter.

-Jamais je ne renoncerai à toi, Harry.

Harry avait à peine fait un mouvement que Sev était déja sur lui à meutrir ses lèvres de baisers violent et rageur. Ses mains était partout à la fois et Harry ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. L'ainé brisa, finalement, le baiser et sourit devant l'air surpris mais désieurx de Harry.

-Alors, Harry, tu ne me repousse plus, maintenant, rétorqua t'il en caressant la joue bombée du survivant.

Harry ne savait vraiment plus que faire. Succomber ou repousser? Un petite voix au fond de lui penchait totalement vers le premier choix. Mais il avait sa fierté quand même! Il sentit Sev taquiner un tétons avec ses doigts et l'autres avec ses lèvres et ses dents. Il frémit à se contact. Séverus lacha les mamelons et s'assit sur les cuisse de Harry pour pouvoir retirer plus facilement le pantalon. Quand Sev fit lacher le bouton du jean il envoya se faire foutre sa fierté et fit basculer Séverus.

-Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir laisser, dit Harry avant de l'embrasser, d'une bouche vorace.

-Allez, fais-moi regretter, dit Séverus à l'oreille de Harry.

Il mordilla le lobe mais Harry se recula.

-Je vais te faire souffrir, crois moi! dit Harry en se levant.

Il saisit sa baguette et pointa Séverus. Ce dernier fut attaché par les poignets au canapé.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que...

Harry s'approcha de lui, s'asseya sur ses cuisses et caressa la joue en effleurant les lèvres. Il dit d'une voix sensuelle et excitante:

-tu regarde, mais tu ne touche pas.

Séverus écraquilla les yeux. C'était de la torture! Le corps de Harry était une invitation au pecher et il ne devait pas toucher! Il s'était abstenue pendant plus de deux semaines, maintenant Harry voulais, mais il ne devait pas toucher! Il dit d'une voix suppliante:

-Harry, mais c'est de la vrai torture! T'es cruel.

Harry mit de la musique au rythme lent et sensuelle et commença à se déhancher. Il vint devant Sev, bougant son bassin devant son visage, et dit à son oreille:

-Shutttt... Je peux être encore plus cruel... tu sais?

Séverus frémit pendant que Harry commença à déboutonner le deuxième bouton de sa chemise, en continuant à danser. Séverus tentait vainement de délier les cordes pour pouvoir sauter sur le jeune homme. «Putin, j'vais jouir dans mon pantalon!» pensa t'il. Le plus jeune ota sa chemise et la lança à la figure de Séverus. Il voyait tout le désir présent dans les yeux de Séveurs et ça l'exitait au plus haut point.

-Alors, Seeev, tu regrettes? demanda Harry en s'approchant encore plus de son ainé.

-Harry, s'il te plait... supplia Séverus, dont l'erection se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse.

Ledit Harry pris sa baguette, tout en continuant de se déhancher, et délia un poignet. Séverus fit un regard d'incompréhension. Harry vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Enlève mon pantalon... rien d'autre!

Séverus tendit la main vers le torse en sueur de Harry, mais ce dernier se recula, mais resta assit. Il sentait l'érection de Séverus et ça l'enflammait, totalement! Mais, il continuait son petit jeu. Il accota son dos au torse de Sev et commença à onduler du bassin. Sev ne put retenir un gémissement rauque.

-Enlève mon pantalon! répèta Harry à l'oreille de plus vieux.

Sev fremir et entreprit d'ebaisser l'encombrant vêtement avec sa main libre. Il déboutonna le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclair. Harry se leva quelque peu de manière à ce que Sev puisse faire descendre le pantalon le long de ses hanches. Il tentait temps bien que mal de ne pas toucher à la peau bronzé, chaude et musclé de Harry. ce dernier n'était plus vetu que de son boxer. Il se redressa et recommença à se déhancher. L'érection de Sev était afreusement douloureuse. Mais Harry fut le plus rapide, il reprit sa baguette et lia la main libre de Sev.

-Harry... pitié, supplia Séverus, tandis que Harry jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer, tu vas me rendre fou...

Harry était aussi excité que Sev, il avait envit de lui sauter dessus. Mais il voulait lui faire regretter et, aussi, l'exciter au plus haut point.

-Alors, seeev, tu aimes? demanda Harry en se déhanchant devant le maitre des potions.

-Putin... j'vais jouir dans mon pantalon, Harry. Détache-moi... supplia Séverus d'une vois rauque et haletante.

Harry s'approcha de Sev et s'asseya sur ses cuisses, de façe. Il s'empara des lèvres de Sev. Ce dernier rala de plaisir. Mais il voulait plus. Quand le baiser prit fin Séverus tenta de dire:

-Ha...Harry... détache m-moi... je veux... je veux te faire l'amour...

Harry sourit et se leva.

-Mais, je n'ai même pas finit ma dance! s'indigna, ironiquement, Harry.

-S'il te plait, souffla Séverus.

Harry saisit sa baguette et détacha Séverus. Aussitot le sort levé, il sauta sur Harry, tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Il prit les lèvres de Harry avec rage et ses mains étaient partout ;a la fois. Harry soupira d'aise et se laissa faire, totalement. Séverus prit Harry dans ses bras et l'enmena dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il le posa sur le lit et enleva ses vêtements en un quart de seconde. Il était, maintenant, totalement nu et Harry en boxer. Il se jeta, litteralement, sur le jeune homme. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui se changea bien vite en gémissement rauque quand Sev s'attaqua à un de ses mamelons. Il frémit quand leurs deux sexes se forttèrent. Sev entreprit d'enlever le boxer beaucoup trop encombrant. Harry soupira lorsqu'il vit Sev libere son sexe tendu. Sev taquina le gland humide à petit coup de langue. Il suça son doigt et le fit glisser sur le membre viril de Harry.

-Oh oui... oh... mmmmmmh gémit Harry tandis que Sev massait ses testicule.

Il embrassa le gland pourpre et recula . Puis, il rapprocha sa bouche. Il encerla le pénis de sa langue rose.

-Oh merlin... sourpira Harry en saisissant les cheveux se Séverus.

Sev prit enfin entièrement le sexe dans sa bouche. Il commença par de lent va-et- vient pour enflammer Harry.

-Oh oui! Sev!

Séverus accelera la cadence. Chaque mouvement de gorge rapprochait Harry de l'extase. Finalement, un dernier mouvement et Harry se répandit dans la bouche de son amant. Sev avala gouluement et se recula. Il s'approcha du visage de Harry pour l'embrasser. Harry gouta à sa propre semence. Il renversa Sev et continua à l'embrasser. L'homme pressa fermement les fesses de son amant pour lui faire sentir son érection.

-Ah mon dieu... comment j'ai pu me passer de ça! s'exclama séverus en caressant Harry le plus possible.

Son érection n'était plus supprotable, il renversa Harry et le mit sur le ventre.

-Oh oui... Sev prends moi! s'exclama Harry, fais-moi l'amour...

Séverus écarta les fesses de Harry et posta son gland devant l'anus. Il le pénetra lentementé Harry cria totalement de plaisir. Séverus le pénetra completement et commença à se mouvoir. À chaque fois que Séveur heurtais sa prostate il criait de plaisir. Séverus accelera la cadence et mit une main sur le sexe de Harry. Ce dernier onsulait les hanches frénétiquement.

-Ah oui... oh Seeeev! s'exclama Harry en sentant la semance de son amant se répandre en lui. Ce ne fut guère long avant qu'il jouisse à son tour. Ils s'effondrairent dans le lit et s'enlaçèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Séverus dit, juste avant de s'endormir:

-Je t'aime Harry.

Harry se raidit, il avait bien entenfu? Sev l'aimait reellement? Il regarda le visage, maintenant, endormit de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-moi aussi je t'aime, Séverus, dit-il dans un souffle avant de s'endormir à son tour.

FIN!!!!

Ayoye méchant coup au coeur! Première fics de faite et au complete! Je suis fière de moi la. loll

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lut cette °regarde avec méprit° histoire... loll

MERCI MERCI MERCI!!!

Scusé c paske je suis toute émouvu lol

Si je fais une autre fics... d'ailleur j'ai déja une p'tite idée...


End file.
